


I Belong With You

by Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily



Series: Soulmates [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily/pseuds/Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles find a strange mark on his wrist and asks Peter about it</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Belong With You

**Author's Note:**

> So at the moment its a drabble but if people want more i wouldnt mind writing more.
> 
> Update:For those interested in reading more of this plot, I am starting to write it now, look out for a fic called A Terrible Love.

  
“Dude ,what the hell is that on my wrist?” Stiles whined as he showed his bare wrist to his best friend who looked even more confused then he was. 

 

“ It looks like a birthmark” Scott inputted his eyebrows nearly in his hairline. 

 

“Well duh, but why in the hell is it shaped like a heart?” Stiles squeaked which peaked up Lydia's attention. 

 

“Did you know some people think a birthmark either means how you died in your past life or it's a way to tell who your soul mate is” She announced in a chirpy before she walked off with Allison, who gave Scott an 'I’m sorry' look. 

 

So Stiles decided to drag Scott to come do research with him but they never really found anything, plus Scott wouldn’t stop talking about Allison or Isaac. He was sort of a bad friend sometimes, that's when Stiles thought of someone who knew more about everything due to seniority.  


Peter Hale.

 

“Stiles , I would really rather not talk about you odd shaped birthmark” Peter sulked as he wondered around Derek's apartment trying to get away from the younger boy.

 

“Level with me please, it was not their yesterday when we were in the ambulance, it just appeared. And you were high off your nut but your grabbed my wrist, did you do it?” Stiles thrust his wrist into Peter's face. The older wolf sighed before he took a quick look at it and then threw himself on the sofa. 

 

“I can say I was very sceptical about the subject of past life and soul-mates, only because there was no way to prove that it exists, especially, when we don’t come with the knowledge of who he or she is. But there is a long ass story which I cant be bothered to tell you all because you will space out but the jist is In the beginning it started with three wizards, Arden, Triton, and Ryton. Arden’s son Sefton married Kathryn, the kings’ daughter. Triton’s daughter married the kings’ youngest son Eric and Rytons daughter Elizabeth married the kings’ oldest son Evan, which became the greater triad. Now, today there are three couples that are considered apart of this greater Triad born with a heart shaped birthmark. First one is on the chest over the heart, the other on the inside of the wrist at the pulse point and last at the bottom of the neck at the pulse point. But it only shows up once you meet your soul mate and feelings begin to surface.” Peter explain , his eyes kept darting to Stiles' covered up wrist. He was glad he was wearing a long sleeved button up shirt as it covered his own wrist. He traced it through the fabric. A heart. 


End file.
